Empathy
by Colt401
Summary: Lotor doesn't understand.


**Alright, my friend asked for a Voltron fic, so here's a Voltron fic lol. This is Lotura so if you're not a fan of that then here's your warning, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them, but it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

Lotor doesn't understand.

He doesn't see Allura often, yet the fleeting glimpses that he catches of the Altean princess are more than enough to intrigue him. She exudes a strength that he has never seen before, yet he also senses a deep sadness about her. The two contrasting traits baffle him to no end, and it grates on his nerves that this young, naïve princess has him wrapped around her little finger.

Thank god she didn't know, or else he would have a huge problem on his hands.

He wants to approach her and ask what it is that drives her forward like this, where this melancholy strength that she portrays stems from, but her aversion to him couldn't be clearer. He understands, of course; it's only natural after Zarkon destroyed Altea.

He refuses to call Zarkon father.

He's been independent since his childhood, having no one but his governess as company. His mother Honerva, long since lost to time, had always been a mystery to him, as was the innate sense of family that he had seen on many others' faces. It had never been something that he was interested in, although it would be a lie to say that he had never been curious.

The paladins are peculiar. It's clear to him that they are not related, yet they treat each other with such casualness and affection that it's hard to believe that they aren't. He wants to ask, yet every time he tries, the words get caught in his throat and the paladins look at him confusedly. He wonders if he'll ever get his answer.

* * *

It's quiet when he comes out of his thoughts. The blue paladin is regarding him strangely and he idly wonders if there's something on his face. He frowns.

"What?"

The blue paladin cocks his head to the side. "You looked really deep in thought. Whatcha thinking about?"

He doubts he can find the words to ask about him and the others, so he settles on the easier answer. "The princess."

He can almost see the blue paladin's hackles rise. "What about her?" he asks, his face guarded with barely concealed anger.

"She seems sad," he says simply.

"Are you implying that she isn't happy with us?"

"Nothing of the sort. But you have to have noticed, yes? The way she looks off forlornly as if there should be someone there. The crinkle in her eyes that makes it obvious that she is not truly happy. Surely you see it."

The blue paladin is silent. Lotor sighs. The blue paladin doesn't understand.

* * *

The paladins finally begin to trust him and eventually, Allura does too. He sneaks more fleeting glances in her direction, a silent observer to her strength. It's both awe-inspiring and harrowing. He learns of King Alfor from the other Altean. Some things finally begin to piece themselves together as he learns of Allura's late father.

He seeks her out the next night and finds her alone on the Castle's bridge. She is looking at a holographic projection of the what he recognizes from ancient history books to be mountain juniberries.

"Princess," he greets as not to startle her.

She turns to look at him. "What are you doing awake?" she asks, not impolitely.

"I would like to offer my condolences for your father. I know it was the actions of my own father that took yours from you, and I am truly sorry for that."

The princess doesn't speak as she considers him. After what feels like vargas, she turns away and closes her eyes.

"You are different from your father," she says.

"Yes," he agrees.

"Do you ever think of him?"

"Not since his death. And you, Princess?"

She stares forlornly at the hologram. "There is not a day that goes by where I do not think of him."

"You miss him?" he asks.

"As all children miss their fathers. Do you?"

What a strange sentiment.

"I have no attachment to him. He was a monster and I could never miss him."

"He was still your father. Even I could not fault you for having some sort of lingering affection for him."

"I'm afraid I cannot understand, Princess."

"No, I suppose you can't," she says, turning back and regarding him with new understanding. Her blue eyes seem to see through him and he involuntarily shudders as the vice grip that this girl has on his heart squeezes tighter.

"The last memories I have of my father are not pleasant. But the pleasant memories that I have of him far outweigh those. I am sorry that I cannot say the same for you, Lotor."

It's the first time she says his name and he can't help but feel as though he's made progress today in his relationship with her.

"May I join you, Princess?"

"If you would like."

He stands behind her and watches. Her quiet strength is clear as she gazes sadly at the forgotten flowers. Her resolve is obvious in her movements, just as it is in her voice. Yet she still paints such a contrasting picture that he doubts he will ever understand her, even if she has revealed some of her motivations to him tonight.

He sighs. He does not understand.

* * *

 **Lance starts to pay more attention to Allura after this and realises he was right. He comforts Allura when he can.**

 **That's all folks. Leave me some reviews if you liked it :)**


End file.
